This exploratory research will Identity the different contexts in which urban preschool children (ages 3-5 years old) witness domestic violence and will examine the relationship between domestic violence and preschool children's behavioral and emotional functioning and traumatic stress symptoms. In a sample of urban women and children from diverse socio-demographic backgrounds, the study will utilize qualitative and quantitative approaches to analyze reports about the impact of domestic violence on preschoolers from mothers' reports and reports from the children themselves. The study will employ three methods of data collection. First, 5 segmented focus groups (2 groups with African American women, 2 with Latina women, and one with White women) will be conducted with 50 adult women participants. Next, quantitative data will be obtained from in individual cross- sectional surveys with a sample of 150 women from diverse socio- demographic backgrounds. In addition to demographic and background variables, standardized measures will be employed to assess domestic violence (types, severity, frequency), maternal mental health, social support, parenting and child emotional and behavioral functioning. Next, narrative descriptions of an episode of domestic violence which was witnessed by their child will be obtained from the women. Analysis will focus on maternal, batterer and child responses to the episode both in the moment and after the episode (event analysis). Finally, brief individual interviews will be conducted with 150 preschool age children of mothers who participate in the cross-sectional survey. Children's level of distress will be assessed using a cartoon-based interview and children will be asked to respond to a series of story-telling cards in which animals are depicted engaging in family activities. This research will extend knowledge about young children's responses to domestic and will inform the development of age- appropriate and empirically-based intervention targeting the specific needs of preschool age children. The findings from this research will inform the development of a proposal for a study (NIMH R03) to test a group intervention aimed at reducing the destructive impact of domestic violence on preschool age children's traumatic stress responses, and emotional and behavioral functioning. The study will be conducted by an investigator from Columbia University School of Social Work in collaboration with a Research Associate from the Social Intervention Group at Columbia University (SIG), and Sanctuary for Families, a social and legal service agency serving victims of domestic violence in the greater New York City area.